majorcrimesdivisionfandomcom-20200216-history
Special Operations Bureau
The Special Operations Bureau (SOB) provides the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) specialized tactical resources in support of daily field activities, unusual occurrences, and during serious disturbances and elevated threat conditions. SOB also provides line supervision over all of the department's gang and narcotics enforcement strategies as well as geographical area Gang Impact Teams. Main offices of SOB are located in the C. Erwin Piper Technical Center, Piper Tech for short, in downtown Los Angeles, next to Union Station and about one mile away from LAPD Headquarters. Some components of the Office of Support Services are also located at Piper Tech, including parts of the Scientific Investigation Division (Technical Laboratory), Fiscal Operations Division (Supply Section), Motor Transport Division (Central Garage), and the Property Division (Evidence Control Section). Command Commanding Officer The commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau is Deputy Chief Fritz Howard. The commanding officer is responsible for managing, supervising, and coordinating the specialized tactical resources of the LAPD. The commanding officer is also the LAPD's Gang Coordinator, responsible for developing policies and procedures for gang and narcotics enforcement strategies as well as providing citywide oversight of geographical area Gang Impact Teams and geographical bureau Gang Coordinators. Chief Howard was assigned as the SOB commanding officer at the end of of Major Crimes, Season 3. This is also the same time he was hired by the LAPD and appointed as a Deputy Chief, having previously been employed by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Based on episode dialogue, the position of SOB commanding officer was left vacant by the beginning of Major Crimes, Season 3, for unknown reasons. It is not currently known who was the commanding officer during The Closer or Major Crimes, Seasons 1 and 2. Assistant Commanding Officer The assistant commanding officer of the Special Operations Bureau is Commander Ann McGinnis. Cmdr. McGinnis assists the Deputy Chief in coordinating the bureau's activities and will act as the commanding officer during the Chief's absence. Based on episode dialogue, McGinnis has been the assistant commanding officer for the entire duration of Major Crimes. Between the events of and , Cmdr. McGinnis was the acting commanding officer of SOB after the post was left vacant by the previous commanding officer. McGinnis assumed the role of acting commanding officer once again in , after Deputy Chief Howard was assigned as the Acting Assistant Chief of Operations. She remained in command of SOB until the end of when Chief Howard returned to SOB. Subordinate Components of SOB Special Investigation Section Air Support Division Metropolitan Division Special Operations Support Division Specialized Collision Investigation Division Proposed SOB Spin-Off During Major Crimes, Seasons 3 and 4, there was a possibility that SOB was going to be getting it's own show. While SOB was not officially piloted, the characters that would have appeared in the spin-off were introduced in the Season 3 episode . Some of the old (and new) cast the new show would have featured would have been Jon Tenney as SOB Commanding Officer Deputy Chief Fritz Howard, Laurie Holden as SOB Assistant Commanding Officer Commander Ann McGinnis, and Malcolm-Jamal Warner as SIS Officer-in-Charge Lt. Chuck Cooper. Hampton Fluker and Brock Harris, who were introduced in , would have also returned as SWAT officers Jamey Perez and Chad Stuart, respectively. The spin-off had been proposed under Michael Wright, the President of TNT & TBS and Chief Creative Officer of Turner Broadcasting, but after Kevin Reilly was appointed to replace him, he did not want another procedural show and the show was scrapped. Category:Major Crimes Category:LAPD Category:Office of Operations Category:Special Operations Bureau